Mario Kart: Drift
Mario Kart 9th is an upcoming racing game for the next gen console of Nintendo. The game is the ninth installment in the mainstream series, and twelfth overall in the Mario Kart series. Mario Kart 9th is also known as the collection of the Mario Kart series. The most prominent new addition within the game is the Track Builder which allows you to build your own courses. Bikes, ATVs, hang-gliders, underwater mechanics and anti-gravity are also confirmed to return. Gameplay The gameplay maintains the traditional elements of previous Mario Kart games, mostly from the three recent installments on the Wii, 3DS and Wii U respectively. Karts, which feature similar designs from Mario Kart 7, can be customized once again, alongside the returning bikes, which handle similar to the karts now and can only perform a wheelie via a boost, and the ATVs from Mario Kart 8 also return. The hang-glider, underwater mechanics and anti-gravity also return, as well as Coins, with the player being able to collect up to ten in one race as in Mario Kart 8. Like Mario Kart Wii, twelve racers are present in normal races. Tricks and the ability to look behind also return in this game. The most prominent return is Double Dash mode in which you can race with two drivers in one kart. Some item boxes on the track will turn into double item boxes. However there are no special items this time around, but there is chemestry which either can increase or decrease your stats while driving. The newest feature introduced in the game is the Track Builder. You can build your own course with the blocks you have. You can construct your own course with the available pieces. You unlock new parts through Time Trails, Missions and by completing Grand Prix. You can save your courses and play on them with your friends. However playing on customized courses online isn't possible. Mario Kart TV also returns from Mario Kart 8 with all its features. A new addition is that, although DLC, you can play retro courses that already have been remade in previous games. Battle Stages also return again, after their absence in Mario Kart 8. The game also features Wii U GamePad integration. In addition to the standard Off-TV Play, players also have the option of displaying the course map, and when neither the Off-TV display nor the map are being displayed, the GamePad can be used as a horn button. Players have the option to toggle between these features at will. The GamePad can also be used to toggle on and off the gyroscopic steering. Additionally, if the player falls off the edge of the track, Lakitu will pick them up and drop them back on to the track. This makes glitches involving falling into areas impossible. Point management works similar to Mario Kart Wii and 8, except that every racer gets at least one point in Grand Prix mode. Below is a chart of the point spread comparison between these nine games: Controls Game Modes There are various game modes for Mario Kart 9th. All modes available on singleplayer (some also on local and online multiplayer) are listed here. Grand Prix Mario Kart 9th's Grand Prix works similar to past installments. Only the Mushroom, Flower, Shell and Banana cups are available at the start of the game, the others which can be unlocked by completing them. Two new cups have been added for both the Nitro and Retro cups being Cherry and Boomerang cup respectively. There is the usual four-race marathon. However, players now have the option to do a multiplayer Grand Prix. Time Trials Time Trial mode lets the player complete a selected course in the fastest time possible. Like in Mario Kart 8, the user can upload ghosts onto Miiverse and other players can give their comments about it. Additionally the user gains a stamp once he or she has competed a race against a Nintendo Staff member ghost. Leaderboards also return. VS Race VS mode can be played locally with up to 4 players. Players can set rules like which items appear, the difficulty level of the CPUs, and Team or Solo racing. Players can also set how the courses appear, choose a course after one is finished, or play all tracks randomly or in order. Battle Battle Mode again featured specially build stages, which were absent in Mario Kart 8. However unlike other installments Mario Kart 9th doesn't feature any Retro stages but instead has more new battle stages. Balloon Battle can be played in teams or in free-for-all mode. It combines survival battle mode from Mario Kart DS and earlier installments and the timed points battle mode introduced in Mario Kart Wii; all players start with 3 points and 3 balloons each. Successfully making an opponent lose a balloon awards the player a point, and losing a balloon through any method will cause the player to lose a point. Balloons can never be regained (unless one is stolen from another player with a Mushroom), and if all balloons are lost, points can no longer be lost or gained. Defeated players can still drive and attack players as a Ghost however, so a player with a high score and no balloons can still win. Players can also now adjust the time limit from one to five minutes. Mirror Mode Mirror mode returns in this game, as an unlockable mode. It is unlocked by getting a gold trophy on all cups on 150cc. It also can be used as a set rule for online tournaments. Double Mode Double mode makes it return from Mario Kart: Double Dash as an unlockable mode. It is unlocked by getting a trophy on all mirror mode cups. It also can be used as a set rule for online tournaments. Online Just like in some previous Mario Kart games, players can race matches online against each other. This time players can race with random people both Worldwide and Continental, they can play in a Friend lobby, and they can start and participate in Tournaments. Players can set their own rules for tournaments. Track Builder The new mode in the game is Track Builder in which you can build your own tracks. You have a standard set of building parts and more can be unlocked upon completing Time Trails, Grand Prix and Missions. You can save your courses and play on them along with your friends in VS mode. Characters Drivers Mario Kart 9th brings back many characters that were cut from previous games like Petey Piranha, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong and Birdo. The game introduces 14 new characters to the series: Hammer Bro, Baby Blooper, Boom Boom, Kamek, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Fawful, Popple, Count Bleck, Professor E. Gadd, Flutter, Monty Mole and Eario making his overall first appearance in the Mario franchise. There is a total of 45 characters with 25 of them being unlockable. There are 7 different weight classes: Feather, Super Light, Light, Medium, Cruiser, Heavy and Super Heavy. Feather and Super Light fall under the Light category. Light and Medium under Medium and the rest under Heavy. Downloadable drivers Unlocking criteria Driver Base Stat Just like in Mario Kart 7, characters in a specific group have their own stats. There are 7 groups that each can be sorted in the group of Light, Medium and Heavy. Body Frame Sizes Depending on the character, the size of the vehicle can change. The size can influence how big of a target the vehicle is. The body frame size that the Mii uses depends on its weight class. Chemistry Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Video Games Category:Mario Series Other *Fishing Lakitu *Toads *Yoshi's *Koopa Troopa's *Koopa Paratroopa's *Eyerok *Klepto *Penguins *Shy Guys *Mii's *Crazy Dayzees *Spear Guys *Grinders *Lantern Ghost *Grim Leachers *Lunge Fish *Goonis *Boos *Little Mousers *Thwomps *Dry Bones *Baby Yoshi's *Plessie Vehicle Parts TBA Courses 20 new tracks have been added to the game as Nitro courses. However many previous courses in the Mario Kart series have been added to the Retro Courses. Like in Mario Kart 8 they have been updated that they look completely different and feel new. Most of them making use of the paraglider, underwater and anti-gravity. There are 36 Retro courses in total, with the last 16 being Downloadable Content. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Battle Courses Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Video Games Category:Mario Series Ghosts Items As in all Mario Kart games, Mario Kart 9th keeps the use of items during the races. Three new items have been added to the list, being the Freezie, the Propeller Mushroom and the Fire Bar. The Poison Mushroom makes also a return as an item since its first appearance in Super Mario Kart. Like in Mario Kart 8, players are restricted to carry only the item they're currently holding or dragging. Releasing the item in use will allow the player to take another from the boxes. The balance of items for the gameplay remains the same. And like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! the players hold the items in their hands. Stamps As in Super Mario 3D World, NES Remix and Mario Kart 8, players can obtain stamps to use in Miiverse posts. There are 90 stamps in the game: 28 are available from the start, while the rest can be obtained by winning a Grand Prix with certain characters or defeating staff members ghost in Time Trial in all the stages. Drivers Courses Items Other Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Video Games Category:Mario Series Downloadable Content In total there are four Downloadable packs. Classic Pack The Classic Pack includes all the characters, with the exception of the Koopalings, who didn't return for this game. These characters are: Baby Rosalina (MK8), Koopa Paratroopa (MKDD), Donkey Kong Jr. (SMK), R.O.B. (MKDS), Pink Gold Peach (MK8) and Queen Bee (MK7). Geno is also included because of his classic history with Mario and as third-party character from Square Enix. The pack costs $4.99. Koopalings Pack The Koopalings Pack includes, like the name already indicates, all the Koopalings: Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Iggy, Ludwig, Roy and Morton. Like the other packs this one costs only $4.99. Alternate Pack The Alternate Pack is a pack which has six different alternate costumes for certain characters in the game. Peach, Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Bowser and Wario. They won't take up spaces in the character select but instead when you select the character with an alternate costume, you can also select their alternate costume. This pack only costs $1.99. LQYqqJe.png|Shadow Queen BoshiNew.png|Boshi Drmariorender.png|Dr. Mario 228px-MrLRender.png|Mr. L Cosmic_Spirit.png|Cosmic Spirit Dry_Bowser1.png|Dry Bowser Wario.png|Biker Wario Retro Pack The Retro Pack is a brand new section. They are four Grand Prix including Retro Courses that already have appeared as Retro Courses in other Mario Kart games. They all have been given a visual update. This is also the most expensive pack, as it is $7.99. Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Video Games Category:Mario Series